


Magnetism isn't the only thing that attracts us ;)

by gothiccheezit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Dave Klaus and Yuri shoot people to stay alive, F/M, M/M, Maybe some angst but that's not really my style, Original characters for plot purposes and other reasons, WOOO, Woo Time travel, Yuri is an ass, no beta we die like men, should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit





	Magnetism isn't the only thing that attracts us ;)

**It’s strange to wake up stuck to the ceiling, isn’t it? Not to Yuri Kuznetzov, one of 43 children born on the same day under odd circumstances. His mother had died when he was 13, and, having no father, he and his older brother had been sent to live with his aunt in America. Oftentimes, after being taken to the States, Yuri had found things in his room magnetizing to each other. Eventually, he had learned how to control this, finding that he could control the strength of magnetization and the poles of each object so that he could connect things however he wanted. For the most part, objects stayed magnetized until he decided he didn’t want them to be anymore, but not always. Which brought him to where he was now.**

 

**“Just let go of gun and you’ll be fine!” he yelled up to the man ascending quickly due to the gun being attracted to the ceiling.**

 

**“What the hell man!” the guy screams, his muscles flexing as he tried and failed to let go.**

 

**“Ah, that was a possibility, but I wasn’t sure,” he sighs uselessly, attempting to quickly reverse the polarity and fix what had happened. “Be ready for falling.”**

 

**The guy screams as he falls, his gun smacking into the ceiling as he lands in Yuri’s arms.**

 

**As soon as the guy stops screaming, Yuri drops him to the ground. Quite the fall, considering Yuri is a giant of a man.**

 

**“Should not have held gun to a man. Is bad for you,” Yuri comments offhandedly, crouching to check to see if the man is still breathing, in advance to standing up and walking away.**

 

**However, the minute he turns around, a man about his age stands, petrified, in front of him. Now, he’s not looking directly at Yuri. It looks more like he’s looking off to the side of him.**

 

**“What you see that I don’t?” he asks the man, checking carefully to the side of him.**

 

**“She looks like you, sort of, but she has a giant gash in her stomach. Is she your sister? Your mom?” The willowy man in front of him responds with a question of his own, making the urge to roll his eyes heavily present in Yuri’s mind.**

 

**“Is my mother. I don’t have siblings,” it was a lie, but the man across from him didn’t know that.**

 

**“You’re lying.” Okay so maybe he did.**

 

**“Fine. I have brother. He is ugly. His name is Petrov.”**

 

**The man nods, then looks to the empty space beside him, seeming to listen to someone Yuri couldn’t see. “Well yeah, he did just float a guy up to the ceiling, after all.” A pause. “No, I don’t think so.” Another pause. “Fine, I’ll ask.”**

**The twig of a man looked over to Yuri, looking him up and down. “Were you born on October 1st?”**

 

**Yuri nods after a moment of contemplation. “Has been a while since birthday was celebrated.”**

 

**The man hums to himself. “What’s your name, big guy?”**

 

**“Yuri.”**

 

**“Well nice to meet you Yuri and…. Katarina. I’m Klaus, and this is my brother, Ben.” He gestures to the spot beside him.**

 

**Yuri nods in the direction of the empty space. “Your power is talking to ghosts, Дa?”**

 

**“Yes! Yes, it is!” Klaus seems very irritated by this, and yet, he also seems very proud.**

 

**The man behind Yuri stirs, and the absolute giant of a man kicks him in the head to knock him back out. “We should leave. He will wake up again.”**

 

**The other man nods fervently, leading Yuri out and through the streets and back alleys. Eventually, the two of them reach a place the Russian man almost didn’t recognize. “Griddy’s? You have good taste.”**

 

**Klaus smiles, walking in when the taller man holds the door open. Yuri follows him up to the barstools, and they both order donuts and coffee.**

 

**“How did you manage not to get bought by Hargreeves?” the skinny man asks, head on his palm.**

 

**“матушка already had son. Petrov wanted brother, so she kept me.”**

 

**“Oh, that’s pretty cool. My mother apparently wasn’t ready for a son, and the money was worth more to her than I was.” Klaus laughed.**

 

**“My mother was not ready for either son. She died in car crash on purpose.”**

 

**Klaus looked to the side, giving a disapproving glare to the empty space behind Yuri’s left shoulder. “Suicide Katarina? Not a good look on you, dear.”**

 

**Yuri gets the sense that she shrugged. “And your brother?”**

 

**“Oh… Well uh… his powers ripped him apart.”**

 

**Yuri nods, thinking that it sounded about right. He had heard about that just a few years after he moved to the States. He had also heard that another member of the ‘Umbrella Academy,’ as they were called, had gone missing and was declared dead years ago. As Yuri recalled these details, he thought about the unfairness of their situation, and how stupidly idiotic it was that one of their number had to die from his own powers. Yuri had nearly done that several times, but there was one occurrence that stuck in his brain like so much velcro.**

 

**On that particular instance, Yuri had been practising using his power on himself, polarizing himself so that the Earth would push him away from it in a particular way. This had required quite a bit of math and many, many tests to make sure he didn’t screw up the magnetic field of the planet. That would have been quite the catastrophic event, as he had learned from science lessons privately taught after school. The ascent had been perfectly smooth, but he had messed up when repolarizing himself so that he would slowly fall to the surface of the planet and then hover just above the surface, causing him to begin to plummet at rapid speeds. He remembered thinking that right then, in that moment, would be his last few seconds in the realm of the living, but then he corrected his poles by turning his body and managed to completely make the descent without becoming a human meteorite.**

 

**Fun times.**

 

**When Yuri and Klaus finished eating (Score: Klaus: 7 Yuri: 10), they left, traded phone numbers, and went their separate ways.**

 

**The next day, when Yuri was in his apartment exercising, he got a call from Klaus’s number.**

**_“Дa?”_ **

 

**_“Hey, I figured you might know where Klaus went? He left his phone when he ran off.”_ ** **A rough male voice came through the phone.**

 

**_“Nyet. I just met him yesterday.”_ ** **Yuri replied.**

 

**_“Dammit. That means that he might have gotten taken.”_ **

 

**_“Taken? By who?”_ ** **Yuri demanded.**

 

**_“A couple of guys in masks attacked the house.”_ **

 

**Yuri immediately hung up and started for the Hargreeves manor.**

  


**Ten minutes after Yuri rang the doorbell, a monkey in a suit answered the door. The monkey had to look up quite a bit to see Yuri’s completely, but eventually, he managed to look at the tall man’s face.**

 

**“I’m afraid you have the wrong door, sir,” the monkey man told him.**

 

**“Is correct door. Someone called about Klaus. Said he is not here.”**

 

**The monkey looked surprised. “You know master Klaus?”**

 

**“That is surprising?”**

 

**The monkey shook his head, leading Yuri into the house. They entered a living area, where a man was pacing. He looked up, almost hopeful, and then confused.**

 

**“Who the hell are you?” the man asked, looking at him suspiciously.**

 

**“I am Yuri.”**

 

**“Oh, you’re the guy from Klaus’s phone.”**

 

**Yuri nodded. It was at that moment that a metal pot decided to come flying towards him at top speed. “Shit,” he said as he ducked. And yet the pot still knocked straight into his head. And then everything went black.**

  


**“Yuri, man. Wake up. You got some explaining to do.”**

 

**Yuri grunted, opening his eyes. He sat up, looking around. He was on a couch in a large room. There was a man standing next to him, and a monkey standing nearby. “Ah. More brain damage.”**

 

**The man next to him huffed a short laugh, then backed away to give Yuri room. “I’m Diego, Klaus’s brother. I need you to answer some questions, alright?”**

 

**“Fine.”**

 

**Diego nodded, jumping right into it. “How did you meet my brother?”**

 

**“We were both in suspicious location. I was looking for arms dealer. Don’t know why he was there. Man pulled gun on me and my powers reacted.”**

 

**“You have powers? Is that why that cooking pot came flying at your head at top speeds?”**

 

**“Дa.”**

 

**“Were you born on October 1st?” Diego asked sceptically.**

 

**“I have answered this question one time today already.”**

 

**“Well, you can answer it again.”**

 

**“Yes, I was born October 1st.”**

 

**“And Reginald didn’t buy you? Interesting.”**

 

**“Petrov wanted brother.”**

 

**Diego hummed thoughtfully. “So your mom kept you.”**

 

**“This is correct.”**

 

**The monkey’s expression was grim. “Mister Yuri, you wouldn’t happen to be the son of Katarina Kuznetzov, would you?”**

 

**“Дa. Why?” Yuri asked, not politely.**

 

**The monkey kept silent.**

 

**“Pogo… What are you hiding?” Diego asked.**

 

**Pogo sighed. “Mister Yuri was one of the ones that Master Hargreeves was very disappointed to not have, shall we say… Acquired.”**

 

**Yuri nodded as if expecting that. “Матушка always told me, he kept going higher and higher with the numbers. She almost took the money.”**

 

**Diego seemed to get mad at that, but kept to himself. “Okay, well. We need to look for Klaus. Luther and Allison are already searching for Five, Vanya is probably busy by now, since I yelled at her."**

 

**Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Why did you yell at girl?"**

 

**"She was in the house during the attack. She doesn't have any powers and she has minimal combat training," Diego replied.**

 

**"Ah. Is dangerous for her. Should not have yelled though.”**

 

**Diego rolled his eyes and motioned for Yuri to follow him, heading deeper into the house.**

 

**A couple of hours later, after arguing with a blonde gorilla-man, looking through some stuff, Diego went off somewhere and Yuri was stuck with Luther, the giant gorilla-man.**

 

**“So uh. You’re one of the kids?” Luther asked, hesitant.**

 

**“The ones with powers? Correct.”**

 

**“Why didn’t dad buy you? Pogo said that you were powerful from birth when I asked.”**

 

**“My mother would not let him. Petrov wanted older brother, and what Petrov wanted, Petrov got.”**

 

**“Have you met others?”**

 

**Yuri considered for a moment. “I met boy who could control water at summer camp. Or was it girl? Ah, and girl who couldn’t see but could see past and future. Described things in great detail,” he paused. “Ah, and demon. She acted possessed.”**

 

**Luther nodded thoughtfully.**

 

**After a while, Diego walked in and they all talked about how they needed to look for Five. Yuri said to call him if they found Klaus, and promised to do the same, then left the house.**

 

**He headed to the police station to ask one of his aquaintences on the force about possible locations Klaus’s captors may have holed up, but they had no information, so he went around from crime site to crime site, looking for clues.**

 

**At the final one he visited, a building that had exploded in flames, he encountered a woman named Eudora Patch, who told him to stay behind the line. He looked around the street across from the building and spotted a van with words traced into the ash on the windshield. At the same moment that he took notice, Eudora started looking. When he walked towards the van, she saw him and followed him to it. As he examined it, he noticed something on the windshield, while Eudora noticed the message inside.**

 

**She turned to look at him. “Do you know the Hargreeves?”**

 

**Yuri nodded, looking at the object he had taken from the windshield. “We should go to this motel. The ones with the masks may be there.”**

 

**Eudora looks at him oddly. “You’re not a cop, are you? Can’t have civilians doing cop work.”**

 

**Yuri shook his head. “I am neither of those things. I am… Hero for hire.”**

 

**Eudora sighed, motioning for him to follow her and leading him to a car. “Stay here, I’ll be right back and then we’ll go to that motel, okay?”**

 

**Yuri nodded and allowed her to do as she needed to, and then they were off.**

 

**From there, things went pretty well, in Yuri’s opinion. They found the motel, Yuri threatened the desk clerk (Eudora rolled her eyes and told him not to), they found the room, and let themselves in (with the keycard from the cleaning lady). Yuri magnetized a gun to the ceiling, Klaus escaped through a vent, a woman came up behind Eudora in the door and tried to shoot her, but Yuri made her drop her gun. They both got out alive. They didn’t know it, but Yuri’s decision to come along saved Eudora’s life. Hazel was apprehended but the woman got away.**

 

**Yuri called Klaus’s brothers and told them he was safe (despite not knowing that for sure) and made his way to a bus. He found Klaus there, and the smaller man had a briefcase. He was begging for it to be money, and when Yuri put a hand on his shoulder, he was about to open the briefcase. The briefcase opened, and they were enveloped in blue.**


End file.
